


I love you Lou, do you love me?

by UnGendered



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Death, M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’d want to, I’d love if you’d be here. I’d love you, I still do. Do you love me? Do you miss me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you Lou, do you love me?

The days were floating together, voices, faces, places and thoughts. I couldn’t make out who was saying what, where I was or what was happening. I could only see you, I could only see the one person who wasn’t here. The one person who wouldn’t be here, couldn't be. The only person I wanted to be here.

But you couldn’t, you couldn’t. Would you want to? If you could, would you want to be here still? Would you still want to be here together with me, doing whatever we wanted and not letting anything stop us. Even when the whole world was against us, would you still want to be here?

I’d want to, I’d love if you’d be here. I’d love you, I still do. Do you love me? Do you miss me? Do you wish that you would be here, that we’d be here together? I miss you, I miss you so much Lou. I miss you so so much I wish that we’d died together. I wish that I could die, so I could find you. So I could find you and so we could be in love with each other, because here where I am now, and where you was just a week ago. Our love wasn’t supposed to be here, but we found it anyway. We made it anyway, and I still love you.

I miss you, and I know that I’ll miss you in 10 years and I know that I will miss you until the day we can be together again. Until the day that I die, and we’ll be dead together.

I wish I could die now Lou, I wish people would stop telling me that things would be okay, I wish people would just leave me alone and let me miss you. Let me remember you, I don’t want to forget. I won’t, I promise. I’ll remember you until the end of my days and the start of ours.

I wish people would stop telling me that you’re happier now, I wish people would stop telling me that you wanted this to happen. You didn’t, right? You didn’t want to die right, you wanted to be here with me right? You wanted to stay here with me and be happy, I hope. But I wouldn’t know, I haven’t wished to be dead, until now. 

I wish I would die Lou, I wish I could do the same as you, but most of all. Most of all, I wish you hadn’t died. I wish you’d still be here, and that you’d still love me as much as I love you.

Because I do, I promise.

But why did you leave me, why did you disappear? Wasn’t I good, is this all my fault? Didn’t you want to be with me anymore? Was I such a bad boyfriend? Was I so horrible? I’m sorry, but I didn’t know.

I want to die Lou, I want to die just like you. I want to kill myself, and hope no-one finds my until it’s too late, just like I found you.

You're always in my heart Louis.   
Yours sincerely, Harry.


End file.
